Meurtre et Nutella
by MiniPouyce
Summary: Un Matt qui a commis un meurtre, un Mello hystérique, un Near un peu plus absent que Mello, un macchabée et... de la Nutella?...


Meurtre et nutellas...

J'ai commis un meurtre ! Que faire ? Déjà j'entend le juge prononcer la sentence maximale...

Que faire ? Et si je l'avouais à Mello, mon colocataire et meilleur ami de toujours ?... Je lui expliquerais calmement et il m'aiderait. Il m'aide toujours... D'ailleurs ! Là, je suis sur qu'il me dirait :

« Matt... Mon cher ami... TU VIENS DE TUER L'AMOUR DE MA VIE ! »

Euh... non, finalement, je doute que se soit une si bonne idée que cela... Il va me tuer... Non, en faite, je suis déjà mort !

Oh mon dieu ! Que faire ? Calme toi ! Calme toi Matt ! Respire ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Un accident ! Ce n'est qu'un accident ! Il a glissé ! Voilà ! ... ... ... Oui mais si je n'avais pas étais là ! Si je ne lui avait pas donné ce coup de coude pour le faire bouger d'ici, il serait toujours parmi nous ! En train d'être vénéré par mon cher Mello !

Réfléchis ... Homicide involontaire... 10 ans de prison ? 20 ? Avec Mello comme avocat de la victime ? 30 ans ?... Non... Faut pas abuser : beaucoup plus que 30 ans... Manquerait plus que Near soit le juge et j'aurais le droit à le peine de mort...

D'ailleurs, Mello plaidera la défense de la malheureuse victime avec des « Tu ne la jamais supporté ! » et des « Tu le trouvais trop envahissant ! », ce que je ne pourrais nier car le défunt avait la sale habitude de se placer entre moi et Mello. Near ne pourra qu'approuver le blond fan de chocolat. C'était toujours cette « innocente victime » qui faisait cesser les disputes entre mes deux colocataires, au plus grand plaisir de l'albinos, qui, finalement, n'aimait pas vraiment se faire insulter...

C'est bon ! Je suis fais ! Plus qu'une option : planquer le macchabé et prier pour que ni un albinos de 7 ans d'âge mental ni un taré gothique drogué au chocolat, n'ai une soudaine envie d'effectuer un nettoyage de printemps en pleine hiver...

J'étudie alors chaque recoin de la cuisine où je me trouve.

Elle est plutôt petite, de forme carré. Au centre trône une table de métal pour six personnes (alors que nous sommes que trois et n'avons que pour amis un psychopathe accro à la confiture de fraise appelé Beyond, et son petit ami, qui à lui seul à put manger trois kilos de bonbons en 20 minutes, L.). Un vase au milieu de cette table, contenant des tulipes, ressort sur la table aussi bien que son contenue car tous les deux son blanc. Autour de cette table étaient disposés six chaises noires en bois laqué. La cuisinière, ainsi que le frigo, sont à gauche de la table, et de part et d'autre se trouvent des plans de travail, qui font aussi rangement, de couleurs noirs, blancs et gris. La seul chose de couleur dans cette cuisine entièrement décoré aux goûts de l'albinos et du chocoholic ? Un buffet de chêne, qui appartenait à ma grand mère, et devant lequel la scène de crime et moi nous trouvons .

Bon... Pas de planque. Je vais devoir le transporter ! Je prend alors la victime dans mes mains, quand des bruits de pas résonnent. M*rde ! Mello ! Pris de panique, je jettes les morceaux dans la poubelle la plus proche, et ferme le sac poubelle.

Le chocoholic rentre :

« Ah ! Matt Je te cherchais !, commence-t-il, Ca te dis une partie de wii avec le dernier Mario qui vient de sortir ?

-Quoi ? Tu l'as acheter ! Mais c'est trop génial ! Je le voulais absolument !

-Je savais que ça allais te faire plaisir... Tu l'a mérité... Je sais que la dernière fois j'ai dépassé les bornes en voulant frapper Near... Je lui ai offert des puzzles pour me faire pardonné, et comme toi tu es venu le sauver et que tu t'es pris le coup à sa place, je voulais me faire pardonner... Je savais que tu voulais absolument ce jeu... »

Il a l'air de se sentir mal... J'avais complètement oublié la crise de colère de Mello ! Pourtant, le bleu que j'avais sur la joue vient juste de partir. Je me demande se qu'il c'est passer pour que Mello s'énerve ainsi... Le chocoholic avait beau dire, Beyond, L et moi-même avions bien compris qu'il aimait Near de tout son cœur... Alors qu'est ce qu'il à bien put se passer ? Je demanderai à Near si je ne me fait pas tuer avant...

« Tu sais Matt... Tu es mon meilleur ami, et rien ne pourra nous séparer !

-En parlant de ça...

-Et tu sais, tu es la personne la plus gentil et la plus sympa que je connaisse... Et...

-...

-Tu n'aurais pas vu... »

Il s'arrête devant la scène de crime, là où le cadavre avait déversé son contenu. Je suis mort...

« MATT ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Je coure à toute vitesse, courant dans le couloir jusqu'à la dernière porte, l'ouvrant à la volé et la refermant, à clé, a double tour. Je reprend mon souffle en regardant la moquette d'un blanc immaculé. Puis je relève la tête et croise le regard de Near, en train de faire l'un de ses multiples puzzles blanc. Il doit se demander ce que je fais dans sa chambre.

Les cris de Mello nous parvienne et Near semble comprendre et éclate de rire, ce qui me laisse perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle exactement dans le fait que Mello veuille ma mort? Il répond à ma question silencieuse :

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à faire tomber par terre les pots de 5 kilos de nutellas de Mello... »


End file.
